Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 + (1 - 5 \times 10) \times 5 $
Answer: $ = 6 + (1 - 50) \times 5 $ $ = 6 + (-49) \times 5 $ $ = 6 - 245 $ $ = -239 $